Rules
Rules # Do not be mean (unless it’s part of the role play and The other cat is fine with it) # Don't be bossy # No cursing unless it’s warrior cats cursing like mouse dung. # Don’t roleplay other cats characters unless permission granted. # Be nice # Don't kill other people's cats unless permission granted, # Be respectful # Have fun Creating a Character To create a character- Once you have picked your clan leave a comment. Many clans may have different format but I’ll be using my clan SnowClan. Name: Pelt color: Eye Color: Other features: Kin: Blood: Personality: Skills: Flaws: Backstory: Avoid making Mary Sues/ Gary Stus. These cats are perfect. No flaws. Which makes them annoying and boring. Try to be realistic with you cats like don’t make it have wings and is immortal unless there’s like a prophecy or something. Here’s an example I filled out- Name: Snowstar Pelt color: White Eye Color: Ice Blue Other features: Fluffy pelt and bushy tail Kin: Roseheart- Sister DEAD Blood: 50% kittypet 20% loner 30% riverclan Personality: Kind and loyal but can get bad tempered. Hates waking up early. Skills: Fishing, climbing, Hunting. Flaws: Slow, Bad tempered sometimes, Clumsy, Bad fighter. Backstory: Snowmist was a loyal warrior of RiverClan until the MoonClaws came. They were evil rouges and killed most of the cats. The few cats that fled untied together and they became SunClan. Sunbeam became Sunstar. After many seasons things have settled down again. There leader Sunstar has been wondering when they should go back as it was getting crowed. He sends Snowmist and a few others to go explore the area by the lake and the surrounding area. Snowmist journey there and finds nothing but the remains. She started in horror as Twolegs cut down trees and build more dens. The lake was almost gone and it looked dark dreary. It had taken them moons to get here, Snowmist and the others go back after they seen what the Twolegs had done. When they arrive home they see there home abandoned. The dens were empty and blood was everywhere. Everything was wrecked and what was one the fresh-kill pile was now crow-food. The group tries to look for them but is unsuccessful. They travel north and Snowmist gets lost with her friend Mintleaf and her sister Roseheart. Snowmist forms SnowClan names after the snowy forest with pine trees and towards the south were mor spine trees without snow and streams that wan through the territory. She becomes Snowstar with her sister as deputy. Sadly she died of green-cough. She has since then made SnowClan thrive with her friend Mintleaf ad deputy. Make your backstory detailed but don’t go to crazy. Forming a Clan Anyone can form a clan. You do not need permission however if you and your clan are inactive it may get removed. You can make your clan unique and whatever you want. You may want to look at SnowClan for inspiration. Create a backstory for your clan and have fun!